Third Raikage
Introduction A''' was the '''Third Raikage (三代目雷影, Sandaime Raikage, Literally meaning: Third Lightning Shadow) of Kumogakure, renowned to be the greatest Raikage the village has ever had. Personality History (Naruto Manga) Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Power and Abilities A was undoubtedly an immensely powerful shinobi and is recognised as Kumo's greatest Raikage. He was able to combat not only an army of ten thousand ninja, but also a tailed beast on his own; the Eight-Tails itself lauded A as a strong and resilient man. A had enormous chakra reserves, enough to seal the Eight-Tails inside the Kohaku no Jōhei after its numerous rampages. His high stamina allowed him to fight non-stop for three consecutive days and nights before finally collapsing. After his revival by Konton, he was able to dominate much of the 5th Division low-ranked soldiers, and was able to easily defeat Ideo, the leader of the XXX Martial Arts Alliance, and fight on par with 5th Division Commander and former member of the 10 Wizard Saints, Jellal Fernades. Ninjutsu Nature Transformations A was proficient in the nature transformations of Lightning, Fire, and Earth Release. With his great prowess in Lightning Release, he was known for his unique Black Lightning, being skilled enough in its usage to pass on his knowledge to Darui. Like his son, A can utilize the Lightning Release Chakra Mode to further augment his already renowned physical prowess and taijutsu. According to Dodai, only powerful, long-range Wind Release attacks could break through this defense. Similar to the Chidori, A can focus his lightning chakra into his fingers, creating a strong piercing effect. He can make it even more powerful by reducing the number of fingers used. The technique's sharpness was such that he could penetrate and slash through rubber despite its resistance to electricity. Dodai states that it is his strongest ninjutsu, referring to it as the "strongest spear" (最強の矛, saikyō no hoko). With this power, A could cut off all of Gyūki's tails at once, and even pierce his own extremely durable body. Lighting Style * Lightning Style: Black Twister: * Lightning Style: Black Spear: * Lightning Style: Fasle Darkness: * Cloak of Lightning: * Cloak of Black Lightning: * Lightning Style: True Drakness: Physical Abilities Taijustu Master: '''Like his son, A is a master user when it comes to hand-to-hand martial arts combat, and also like his son, he is a user of Nintaijutsu, a combination of ninjustu and taijustu, futher increasing the user skills and powers. With his taijutsu, he was able to tear through a portion of the 5th Division at the Battle of Red Willows, and able to fight evenly with Jellal Fernades using his hand-to-hand combat skills. * '''Hell Stab Four Finger Nukite: * Lariat * Black One Finger Nukite: Immense Strength: Immense Durability: Immense Speed: Trivia Category:Indoctrinated Category:Red Willow Coalition Unit Category:Hidden Cloud Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Kage Category:Coalition Category:Soldier Category:Resurrected Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Fathers Category:Grandfather Category:Husband Category:Parents Category:Darkness Manipulation Users Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World